1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for establishing switch paths and more particularly to an apparatus wherein the paths are dynamically assigned to information sources and destinations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In modern communication and data systems there is a need to rapidly and efficiently convey information between various points in the system. Such systems could be for communicating voice, data or any other type of information between a plurality of points which are often referred to as ports in certain arts. Most such systems require the use of a switch to selectively connect the various ports of a system. Modern systems must have the ability to dynamically establish and breakdown switch paths between a plurality of ports in response to system needs and commands.
In systems using PCM and TDM techniques the switching between ports may involve both spacial switching from port to port and time switching between channels of one or more ports. Thus, in a system having 8 ports each with 32 channels there are 256 sources and destinations that could require the dynamic assignment of switch paths.